


friends who do this

by softsilences



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT don't we all have our regrets, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, and all the sweet things I can pull off of my distracted head, and yes i'm not proud of writing fic instead of a school paper, cause I wrote this instead of my paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsilences/pseuds/softsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi lets their foreheads meet for the second time tonight.  “We’re friends who do this,” he says.</p><p>Oikawa closes his eyes. “I don’t think that’s right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends who do this

**Author's Note:**

> this is horribly unbeta-ed. I just needed to take a break from uncooperative groupmates;; but I'll beta/clean this up as soon as I can! But, for now, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s hand sneak under then up inside his shirt, the light, feathery touch of nimble fingers grazing against his skin. The soft touches rise only to stop once they reach the dip between his collarbones, and it only takes Oikawa a moment, a breathless pause (and maybe the way Iwaizumi smiles weakly into their kiss) to realize that Iwaizumi’s tracing his fingers over his shoulder blades.

Iwaizumi lets his fingers reach out of Oikawa’s shirt through the collar to ghost over Oikawa’s neck, before moving them down until he reaches Oikawa’s chest.

He breaks away from the kiss to let their foreheads meet, his fingers still moving over Oikawa’s skin. “One, two, three,” he whispers against Oikawa’s lips, and he smiles again as Oikawa lets out a laugh.

“I-Iwa-chan, that tickles!” Oikawa says, just suddenly aware of the way Iwaizumi is moving his fingers over his ribs, as if counting them. “S-Stop,” Oikawa chuckles.

Suddenly, with their foreheads pressed together like this, their eyes meet.

From the light of the muted TV screen, Oikawa’s eyes are glazed over with something Iwaizumi can’t read—not now when he himself feels like he might be mirroring Oikawa’s current expression

Oikawa leans close to plant one last chaste kiss over Iwaizumi’s lips before pulling away to fix his shirt and to untangle his legs from Iwaizumi’s own. He turns his head to the TV screen after.

And suddenly, the couch feels too wide, the small inches between their bodies feeling vast and almost irreconcilable.

It’s not the first time Iwaizumi has felt this atmosphere. In fact, he notes, this has happened countless of times before; over and over again every time he and Oikawa so as much break away, and he hates it.

Iwaizumi knows that he doesn’t want whatever it is that’s working between him Oikawa, allowing him to be this close to Oikawa, to disappear anytime soon, so he decides to reach out.

“Oikawa.”

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turns to face him, expression still unchanged but somehow even more undecipherable that before.

Iwaizumi allows them silence, already used to the fact that Oikawa always stumbles with his words when he’s about to say something that matters. They’ve been through situations like this, after all, and Iwaizumi knows they both try their bests to work it out.

“Iwa-chan. What...” Oikawa starts.

Iwaizumi notices his hesitation. He scoots a little bit closer, enough to let one of his knees bump against Oikawa’s. “Yeah?” he prods.

Oikawa turns to look at him. “What... what kind of friends are _we_?”

On the TV screen, Godzilla is being pushed back by missiles from high-flying fighter jets, making him lost his footing and slam against a building. Iwaizumi watches as the movie pans out to show a shot of the said building falling and then collapsing to the ground to turn into rubble. He makes a mental note about how, at this exact moment, he feels exactly like a collapsing building.

“I mean... I know we’ve been friends ever since... ever since our moms made us play together.” Oikawa bumps his knee against Iwaizumi as he says this, “And I’ve been thinking about it... a lot... and... and I don’t think there’s been a single important moment in my life where you weren’t there, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks at the way Oikawa picks at his fingers, a nervous habit he knows his best friend had picked up back in middle school, back when Oikawa had been so afraid of being sent to sit on the bench during their volleyball matches.

“I mean, okay, maybe you weren’t there during the exact moment when _I_ —the glorious Oikawa Tooru—was brought into this world—”

“Mom told me that I was crying so hard after she’d received a call informing her that your mother was undergoing labor,” Iwaizumi quips, “Can you believe that? I knew exactly back then when my suffering would start.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

They laugh for a bit, before the silence grows and wraps around them once again.

Iwaizumi reminds himself of the times they’d been like this. And soon he realizes that, if there was one thing he’d learned from moments with Oikawa like this, it’s that he and Oikawa had been with each other for so long that nothing between them can’t be solved by talking.

Moving himself to face Oikawa directly, Iwaizumi opens his mouth to say, “We're—”

He gets cut off with the shrill sound of violent screaming and roaring from the movie. Apparently, he’d sat on the remote and had unmuted the TV upon moving to face Oikawa. Being interrupted irritates Iwaizumi, but the whole things serves to lighten the atmosphere a bit and to make Oikawa look at him with a calm smile.

“You were saying, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi turns the TV off for good this time.

The absence of the light from the TV screen does nothing to make Oikawa look less breathtaking—not right now when his face is being painted with both shadows and the light coming from the moon shining through the window behind them.

A huge truck passes by through the silent street outside, and brings with it a passing shade of red light across Oikawa’s face.

It's right then and there that Iwaizumi feels it as the right moment to grab Oikawa by the nape and pull him in close—and so, he does.

Their lips meet, briefly, but with enough intensity to leave Oikawa’s lips chasing after Iwaizumi’s when they break away.

Iwaizumi lets their foreheads meet for the second time tonight.  “We’re friends who do this,” he says.

Oikawa closes his eyes. “I don’t think that’s right.”

“Friends who kiss and fuck each other.”

“Why do you have to be so blunt now of all times, Iwa-chan? You’re not romantic at—”

“Best friends.”

Oikawa purses his lips. “Hmm. Still not right.” He feels Iwaizumi’s free hand wrap around his waist, the other one that’s on his nape already going up to curl around his hair.

“Best friends-with-benefits.” Iwaizumi grins.

“Ew, Iwa-chan. I don’t want _us_ to turn into a cheap, horrible chick flick movie variation.”

Iwaizumi leans in closer, his lips only a push and a momentary decision away from Oikawa now. “What do you want _us_ to be then?” he asks.

Oikawa hums, “Something more.”

“Okay. Got you. Then... if you want more...” Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa right then and there, kisses Oikawa until they both lose their breaths, kisses Oikawa until the Oikawa falls down in a fit of giggles with his back against the cushion, Iwaizumi barely saving them both from falling off the couch.

Oikawa looks up and meets Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Go out with me,” Iwaizumi says. “Let me be your boyfriend.”

Oikawa doesn’t have to say anything else other than ‘okay’, ‘yes’, ‘sure’, and ‘Iwa-chan’, ‘Iwa-chan, I like you’ again and again and again—

And just like that, they’re okay. Again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/oshietooru)


End file.
